pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Demo
For the non-demo version of this game, see PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Demo is the demo version of PvZ : The Plants' Rescue. This demo version was announced before the release of PvZ : The Plants' Rescue on Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Unlike the actual console version which has their own covers, this is the digital version. It starts from Present Day to Subzero Hills of actual PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, with additional content added, because of how limited the old versions are. The full version of v.2.8.0 also updated the demo version into v.1.1, which fixed some exploits where you can get unobtainable plants from the full game into the demo, and some graphical fixes. Plants Plants has changes in different locations in this demo. Here's the full list of Plants in this demo, in Almanac order. Page 1= * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-Nut * Potato Mine * Snow Pea * Stunion * Grave Buster * Chomper * Cherry Bomb * Repeater * Lily Pad * Sea-Shroom * Threepeater * Tangle Kelp * Sanpdragon * Cabbage-Pult * Kernel-Pult * Puff-Shroom * Moss Spikes * Moss-Shroom * Rambuthump * Fume-Shroom * Umbrella Leaf * Hollow Stump * Bonk Choy * Coconut Lobber * Squirt Pea * Iceberg Lettuce * Log Smacker * Flip-Pad * Soak-Shroom * Zewkinneh * Spikeweed * Sun-Shroom * Crysbidium * Crystal Pea |-| Page 2= * Burr-ow * Hot Potato * Pepper-Pult * Icicle Reed * Steam Bamboo * Pinetreess * Icy Currant * Pyro-Pea * Gatling Pea * Twin Sunflower * Cold Snapdragon * Fire Peashooter * Grapeshot * Imitater * Torchwood * Squash * Jalapeno * Icy Fume * Chrysanthemum * AvoKaboom * Torpedo Pineapple * Pufferdragon Fruit * Spikerock * Frozen Pepper * Lava Guava * Wasabi Whip * Hypno-Shroom * Ice-Shroom * Toadstool * Bloomerang * Lightning Reed * Shadow-Shroom * Magnet-Shroom * Phat Beet * Starfruit * Pomegunate Note : * Plants with bold text indicates that plant is a premium plant in this demo. * Plants with italic text indicates that plant is an achievement plant in this demo. Zombies There are not as much Zombies in this game for an area, mostly because Zombies in Part 2 of a world didn't appear, except for bosses. Here are the full list of Zombies in this demo, in Almanac order. Page 1= * Basic Zombie * Flag Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Newspaper Zombie * Balloon Zombie * Ducky Tube Zombie * Screen Door Zombie * All-Star Zombie * Disco Zombie * Backup Dancer * Gargantuar * Imp * Stranded Zombie * Flag Stranded Zombie * Stranded Conehead * Stranded Buckethead * Shaman Zombie * Tribe Zombie * Tribal Imp * Tribe Golem Gargantuar * Stranded Monkey Hoarder * Zombie Monkey * Rock Thrower Zombie * Forest Guardian Zombie * Tourist Zombie |-| Page 2= * Flag Tourist Zombie * Conehead Tourist * Buckethead Tourist * Canoe Rider Zombie * Water Gun Imp * Tourist Imp * Tour Gargantuar * Canoe Couple Zombie * Tour Guide Zombie * Tour Manager Zombie * Miner Zombie * Flag Miner Zombie * Miner Conehead * Miner Buckethead * Cart Rider Zombie * Zom-Blob * Crystal Zombie * Miner Imp * Miner Gargantuar * Zombie Crysta-Worm * Hiker Zombie * Flag Hiker Zombie * Hiker Conehead * Hiker Buckethead * Snowman Imp * Ski Zombie * Zombie Walrus |-| Page 3= * Hiker Imp * Hiker Gargantuar * Snowball Thrower Imp * Zom-Bigfoot Brain Buster Challenge Brain Buster Challenge, a mode introduced in v.2.0.0 of the actual PvZ : The Plants' Rescue returns. But due to only having a few Brain Busters to play with in total, the team decided to add mini-games from original Plants vs. Zombies. Here are the full list of Brain Busters in this mode. * Wall-Nut Bowling * Big Trouble Little Zombie * ZomBotany * Portal Combat * Slot Machine * It's Raining Seeds * Extreme Temperature * Floodgates Skirmish * Invisi-ghoul * Puddle Boost * Beghouled * High Gravity * Snowball Tackling * Save Our Seeds * Locked and Loaded * Special Delivery * Zombiquarium * Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick Note : * Brain Busters with italic text indicates that Brain Buster is exclusive to this demo yet. Trivia * All Plants in this demo that got balanced in v.2.0.0 still has the same stats as they did in v.1.9.0. * Almost all Worlds in this demo got more plants added. ** Some of the examples are Player's House has 6 plants, and Player's Backyard has 7 plants instead of 5 in the normal version of the game. * Some plants in the full game got moved in this demo. For this instance, Sea-Shroom appears in Player's Backyard instead of Waterfall Pond. * After beating this demo, and having the full game, the full game will load your demo save file if it's not played yet, which will give you the plants, currencies and upgrades you own in the demo save file. * This demo version is planned to have a Roof part from the original Plants vs. Zombies in Present Day, but got cancelled. ** However, Roof will return in Present Day DLC of the full game, but unknown what version will release the DLC. ** This was also because all worlds have 20 levels in this demo, so it will not be able to fit in the demo, which makes Present Day has 30 levels if it happens. * All Plants and Zombies that appears in the full game, but doesn't appear in this demo would show up as a question mark, and called "Coming Soon!". ** This method was also used in the full game. For example, the confirmed plants and zombies for a world would show up as the question mark, but called "Unknown Entity" instead. * Pomegunate is the only new plant added in the update of the demo. * Downloading the demo in a specific console would reward you different things. ** Downloading the demo in Playstation 4 would reward you Crash Bandicoot skin for Bonk Choy. ** Downloading the demo in Nintendo Switch would reward you Piranha Plant skin for Chomper. ** In the new version of the demo, downloading it in Xbox One would reward you Master Chief skin for Pomegunate. Category:PvZ : TPR Stuff